TV5 Network Inc.
Associated Broadcasting Company (TV5) is a major commercial television network in the Philippines solely owned by MediaQuest Holdings, Inc., a wholly owned subsidiary of the Philippine Long Distance Telephone Company headed by business tycoon Manuel V. Pangilinan. Its main station is DWET-TV in Metro Manila. TV5 also operates radio stations, DZAB-AM, 106.7 Energy FM and Radyo 5 92.3 News FM in Metro Manila. Its parent company, the Associated Broadcasting Company, also owns and operates other media properties, Today the company has expanded to be the largest media empire in the Philippines with reaches still unmatched up to this day. TV5 owns two-thirds of the country's largest cable company Cignal Digital TV, the news and general-entertainment channel AksyonTV as well as the cable channels AKTV, 5 Max Movie Channel, TeleSingko, AniMega, Kids5, Energy TV and international networks like Kapatid TV5 (KTV5) and AksyonTV International. TV5 also owns and operates a film studio, Cinema5, a music recording studio, TV5 Records, a publishing firm, TV5 Magazines, radio networks like DWFM (Radyo5 92.3 News FM) and DWET (106.7 Energy FM) and the direct-to-home cable service like TV5 pay per view. 'History' Joaquin "Chino" Roces, owner of the Manila Times was granted of a radio-TV franchise from Congress under Republic Act 2945 on June 19, 1960. He then founded the Associated Broadcasting Corporation with its first studios along Roxas Boulevard, becoming the fourth television network established in the country. ABC operated radio and television services from 1960 until September 21, 1972 when President Ferdinand E. Marcos declared Martial Law. Both ABC and the Manila Times were forcibly shut down as a result. After the People Power Revolution in 1986, Chino Roces made a successful representation with President Corazon Cojuangco-Aquino for the restoration of the network. New stockholders led by broadcast veteran Edward Tan and Chino Roces's son Edgardo then began the arduous task of resuming broadcasts. The Securities and Exchange Commission granted their application for an increase in capitalization and amendments to ABC’s articles of incorporation and by-laws. They were subsequently granted a permit to operate by the National Telecommunications Commission (NTC). 'Return of the Operations' {C {C {C {C ABC inaugurated its new studio complex and transmitter tower in San Bartolome, Novaliches, Quezon City in 1990, and began test broadcasts by the end of 1991; officially returning to the air as the Associated Broadcasting Company on February 21, 1992. ABC acquired a new franchise to operate on December 9, 1994, under Republic Act 7831 signed by President Fidel V. Ramos. In the same year, it went on nationwide satellite broadcasting. In a surge of phenomenal growth, ABC earned its reputation as "The Fastest Growing Network" under new network executive Tina Monzon-Palma who served as Chief Operating Officer. As a fledging station, it had taken a big leap and was now among the ranks of "The Big League". As early as its 15th month of operations, it rose to no. 3 in the overall TV network ratings with programming that combined American and all station-produced local programs. Part of their success can be attributed to their carrying of the Sailor Moon anime franchise, which effectively revitalized Filipino interest in anime. Amid the escalating network war, ABC succeeded in gaining a foothold, as the dark clouds of the Asian crisis loomed in the horizon. In 1996, the network premiered Wow Mali, a comedy show hosted by Joey de Leon featuring practical jokes played by the show's staff, and sent in by viewers. The show would become the longest-running show of its kind in the country. In 1999, ABC was awarded the channel 47 frequency in Metro Manila, the last remaining UHF frequency in the market, christening it DWDZ-TV however, has been inactive since 2003. In 2001, ABC began to produce local versions of The Price Is Right (hosted by Dawn Zulueta and later acquired by ABS-CBN); Wheel of Fortune (hosted by Rustom Padilla, later acquired by ABS-CBN); and Family Feud (hosted by Ogie Alcasid, later acquired by GMA Network). This was during the height of the game show frenzy within Philippine networks, brought on by the success of IBC's Philippine editions of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (hosted by Christopher De Leon which is now home of TV5 at present time) and The Weakest Link (hosted by Edu Manzano). 'New management' In October 2003, ABC was acquired by a group led by businessman Antonio "Tonyboy" Cojuangco, Jr. former Chairman of the Philippine Long Distance Telephone Company (PLDT) and owner of Dream Satellite Broadcasting and Bank of Commerce, among other assets. The new management introduced many changes including a stronger news and public affairs division, modernization of its broadcast equipment, and the acquisition of broadcast rights of Philippine Basketball Association games. Additionally, the network also launched a new advertising campaign and slogan, "Iba Tayo!" ("We're Different!"), which emphasized the new lineup as being more distinct and new than what was being aired by its competitors at the time. In 2005, ABC won the "Outstanding TV station" award at the 2005 KBP Golden Dove Awards, with several other programs on the network also earning awards in their respective categories. Until the end of 2006, ABC was a member of the Family Rosary Crusade. Its religious pre-identification campaign "Please Pray the Rosary" was played before every program on the network until the "Iba Tayo!" re-imaging campaign. In early 2007, ABC implemented a series of budget cuts, primarily directed towards its news department, which layed off most of its employees. The cuts, held prior to the 2007 general elections, left ABC almost incapable of coverage. In November 2007, ABC debuted an array of new sports programming, including NBA basketball, pro boxing, and WWE events, as part of a new five year deal with Solar Entertainment. However, due to their high costs, these programs were later dropped throughout 2008, and its NBA review show "House of Hoops" was cut back as well and eventually cancelled by April 2008. However, much of these programs, along with the PBA (as ABC elected not to renew its contract through the ended after the 2008 Fiesta Conference), would be picked up by RPN, who had begun a much wider partnership with Solar earlier in 2007. 'Transition from ABC-5 to TV5' In March 2008, ABC president and CEO Antonio Cojuangco announced that ABC had entered into a major block time agreement with MPB Primedia Inc., a local company backed by Media Prima Berhad of Malaysia as part of a long-term strategy to make the network more competitive. Cojuangco said MPB Primedia Inc., in principle, would produce and source most of the entertainment programs while ABC would continue to be responsible for news programming and operation of the stations.[1] Christopher Sy was named CEO of MPB Primedia, Inc.; he served in that capacity until his resignation in January 2009 due to reported differences in management style.[2] ABC "signed off" on August 8, 2008, and then aired a countdown to its re-launch for much of the next day until 19:00 PHT, when the new lineup began under their new branding of TV5.[3][4][5] Despite the name change, the corporate name will still be Associated Broadcasting Company and Tonyboy Cojuangco will remain its CEO.[6] Shall We Dance, some shows in Nick on TV5, Kerygma TV, Light Talk, and Sunday TV Mass were the only ABC programs that were carried-over to the line-up of TV5. In December 2008, a lawsuit was filed by GMA Network against ABC, and MPB Primedia, Inc. seeking to nullify the block time agreement between the companies; Media Prima Berhad was impleaded in the suit as well.[7] GMA argued that the agreement violated the Philippine constitution, which restricts mass media ownership to Filipino companies, and that MPB Primedia was established in Malaysia do skirt these laws.[7] In response, ABC's media relations head Pat Marcelo-Magbanua reiterated that the network was a Filipino company which was self-registered and Filipino-run.[8] Despite the lawsuit, the network's ratings were revitalized by the new management, as its audience share increased from 1.9% in July 2008 (prior to the re-branding) to 11.1% in September 2009.AGB-NMR Arianna 'The ''Kapatid Network' Under the management of MPB together with the local key managers assembled, Primedia delivered significant success where TV5 performance was completely revitalized. TV5’s audience share increased substantially from 1.9% in July 2008 (prior to the re-branding by Primedia) to 11.1%* in September 2009. This achievement has catapulted TV5 as the clear number 3 station in the Philippines. (*Source: AGB-NMR Arianna) On October 20, 2009, Media Prima announced that it would be divesting its share in TV5 and selling it to the Philippine Long Distance Telephone Company's broadcasting division, MediaQuest Holdings, Inc. The acquisition was officially announced by chairman Manuel V. Pangilinan on March 2, 2010, along with the announcement of a new lineup of programming to debut on the network, along with a new campaign branding itself as the "Kapatid" ("sibling") network.Revamped TV5 parades new programs and roster of stars at its trade launch retrieved via www.pep.ph 03-26-2010 Dream FM and its affiliate stations in other parts of the country remained under the Cojuangco management led by former ABC stockholder Anton Lagdameo. They became collectively known as the Dream FM Network, with TV5 as its licensee until June 2011. On October 1, 2010, TV5 took over the management of MediaQuest's Nation Broadcasting Corporation stations; DWFM was re-launched as a TV5-branded news radio station on November 8, 2010, Radyo5 92.3 NewsFM, and DWNB-TV was re-launched as AksyonTV on February 21, 2011, a news channel based off TV5's newscast ''Aksyon.TV5 allocates P10b to battle ABS-CBN, GMA-7. Manila Standard Today. Retrieved 10-4-10.TV5 claims to be No. 2. BusinessWorld. Retrieved 10-4-10. In April 2011, TV5 launched Kapatid TV5, an international channel. The channel will be overseen by Pilipinas Global Network Ltd., a company owned by PLDT and ABC Development Corp. based in the British Virgin Islands By 2012, the network will complete the construction of its new headquarters, the 6,000-sqm TV5 Media Center located in Mandaluyong.TV5 Media Center Groundbreaking Coverage. New Media Philippines. Retrieved 1-23-11. In June 2011, Sports5 began a deal with the new cable sports channel sports programming for the network under the brand AKTV. TV5 airs primetime sports block AKTV on IBC-13 PhilStar.com. Retrieved 2011-02-28.Athletes and TV5 celebs to grace AKTV Run Sunday morning retrieved via www.interaksyon.com 06-05-2011 Additionally, AKTV would also acquire the rights to the Philippine Basketball Association through a new contract with TV5, displacing Solar Sports' previous contract. PBA, TV5 to seal partnership, Nelson Beltran, The Philippine Star, July 7, 2011 That PBA Games begain airing the news and general-entertainment channel AksyonTV. In December 1, 2011, TV5 Interactive was relaunched to produce interactive games are Dance Dance Revolution franchise was released with Dance Dance Revolution Philippines, with Viva Interacitve. Slogans Programming Further information: List of programs broadcast by TV5 TV5's program lineup includes news and current affairs shows, variety shows, gag shows, dubbed foreign serials, children's shows, anime shows, reality shows, and sports. Program Schedule 'Mondays-Fridays' 'Andar ng mga Balita (Radyo5 simulcast) (Live)' *Time: 04:00 AM – 05:00 AM *Duration: 1 hour *Category: News *Anchors: Martin Andanar *Segment Anchor: Myleen Valencia, Sugar Sallador, Atty. Mike Templo and Tsongkibenj 'Good Morning Club (Live)' *Time: 05:00 AM – 07:30 AM *Duration: 2 hrs. and 30 mins. *Category: Morning News and Talk Show *Host: Martin Andanar, Chiqui Roa-Puno, Alex Santos, April Gustilo, Cheryl Cosim, Paolo Bediones, Pat Fernandez, Amy Perez, Lucky Mercado, Shalala and Christine Bersola-Babao *Segment Host: Roda Magnaye, Chinkee Tan and Lourd De Veyra 'Mickey Mouse Clubhouse' *Time: 07:30 AM – 08:00 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Educational, Children 'Handy Mandy' *Time: 08:00 AM – 08:30 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Preschool, Edutainment, Children 'Phineas and Ferb' *Time: 08:30 AM – 08:55 AM *Duration: 25 minutes *Category: Comedy, Musical, Adventure 'Batibot' *Time: 08:55 AM – 09:00 AM *Duration: 5 minutes *Category: Children, Educational *Muppet characters: Koko Kwik-Kwak, Manang Bola, Kapitan Basa, Sitsiritsit and Alibangbang, Ningning and Gingging, Irma Daldal, Tikyo Tiktilaok, Direk and Sultan Parachibum *Human characters: Kuya Bodjie, Ate Sienna, Kuya Mario, Ate Isay and Kuya Elmar 'Dora the Explorer (Monday-Wednesday)' *Time: 09:00 AM – 09:30 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Educational, Children, Adventure 'Go Diego Go! (Thursday and Friday)' *Time: 09:00 AM – 09:30 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Educational, Children, Adventure 'Spongebob Squarepants' *Time: 09:30 AM – 09:45 AM *Duration: 15 minutes *Category: Comedy, Dark Comedy, Sitcom, Educational 'The Fairly OddParents' *Time: 09:45 AM – 10:00 AM *Duration: 15 minutes *Category: Comedy, Adventure, Fantasy 'The Penguins of Madagascar (Monday-Wednesday)' *Time: 10:00 AM – 10:30 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Comedy 'Planet Sheen (Thursday and Friday)' *Time: 03:00 PM – 03:30 PM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Comedy, Surreal Humor, Comic Science Fiction 'Face to Face (Live)' *Time: 10:30 AM – 11:30 AM *Duration: 1 hour *Category: Reality, Tabloid Talk Show *Director: Conci Flores *Host: Amy Perez 'Balitaang Tapat (Live)' *Time: 11:30 AM - 12:00 NN *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: News *Anchors: Raffy Tulfo and Amelyn Veloso *Segment Host: Atty. Mel Sta. Maria, Pat Fernandez, Roda Magnaye and Makata Tawanan 'Game N Go (Live)' *Time: 12:00 NN – 02:00 PM *Duration: 2 hours *Category: Variety Show, Game Show, Comedy *Director: Danny Caparas *Host: Edu Manzano, Rico J. Puno, Pretty Trizsa, Shalani Soledad, Wendy Valdez, Arnell Ignacio, Gelli de Belen and Tuesday Vargas *Co-Host: Alex Gonzaga, Luningning, Eugene Domingo, Milagring, JC De Vera, Mariposa, Jasmine Curtis-Smith and Empoy Marquez *Featuring: GNG Hot Stuff, Anna S. Feliciano and DJ Coki Meneses 'Juicy! (Live)' *Time: 02:00 PM – 02:25 PM *Duration: 25 minutes *Category: Entertainment News, Talk Show *Host: Cristy Fermin, Alex Gonzaga, IC Mendoza, Shalala, Gladys Reyes and Rudelyn Macayan 'Kapatid Music Videos' *Time: 02:25 PM – 02:30 PM *Duration: 5 minutes *Category: Music Videos *Host: Julz Savard 'Sharon' *Time: 02:30 PM – 03:15 PM *Duration: 45 minutes *Category: Talk Show, Musical, Variety Show *Produced: Viva Television *Director: Rowel Santiago *Host: Sharon Cuneta 'Felina: Prinsesa ng Mga Pusa' *Time: 03:15 PM – 3:45 PM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Drama, Fantasy *Director: Argel Joseph *Cast: Arci Munoz, Leandro Muñoz, Ahron Villena and Carla Humphries *Supporting Cast: Iwa Moto, Pilita Corrales, Bing Loyzaga, Jestoni Alarcon, Sharmaine Suarez, Epi Quizon, Carlos Morales, Angel Jacob, Bearwin Meily, Gerard Ong, Mura, Raquel Montesa and CJ Jaravata Isang Dakot na Luha *Time: 03:45 PM – 04:30 PM *Duration: 45 minutes *Category: Drama *Director: Epi Quizon *Cast: Alice Dixson, Jay Manalo, Glydel Mercado, Danita Paner, Lianne Valentin, Junyka Santarin, Daria Ramirez, Jenny Miller, Elvis Gutierrez, Edgar Allan Guzman and Karel Marquez 'Popstar TV' *Time: 04:30 PM – 5:00 PM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Entertainment, Teen Oriented, Variety Show, Teen Drama, Magazine Show, Dance, Musical, Drama, Fantasy, Comedy, Sitcom *Produced: Viva Television *Director: Mark Reyes and Argel Joseph *Host: Sarah Geronimo 'T3: Kapatid, Sagot Kita! (Live)' *Time: 05:00 PM – 05:30 PM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: News, Public Service *Host: Raffy Tulfo, Ben Tulfo and Erwin Tulfo *Segment Host: Jun Sabayton and Teddy Kantatero 'Public Atorni: Asunto o Areglo (Live)' *Time: 05:30 PM – 06:15 PM *Duration: 45 minutes *Category: Public Service, Court Show, Judicial *Host: Atty. Persida Rueda-Acosta 'Metro Aksyon (Live)' *Time: 06:15 PM – 6:30 PM *Duration: 15 minutes *Category: News, Public Service 'Aksyon (Live)' *Time: 06:30 PM – 07:00 PM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: News *Anchors: Paolo Bediones, Cheryl Cosim and Erwin Tulfo *Segment Anchors: Neil Ocampo, Lourd De Veyra, Tintin Babao, Rodolfo "Jun" Sabayton, Sarah Geronimo and Makata Tawanan 'Will Time Bigtime (Live)' *Time: 07:00 PM – 09:00 PM *Duration: 2 hour *Category: Variety Show, Game Show, Comedy *Director: Jojo Jardeleza *Host: Willie Revillame *Co-Host: Mariel Rodriguez, Sugar Mercado, Camille Villar, Valerie Concepcion and Lovely Abello *Featuring: Bigtime Girls, DJ Coki Meneses, Anna S. Feliciano and Owen Ercia 'TV5 Mini-Serye: Nandito Ako' *Time: 09:00 PM – 09:30 PM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Drama, Musical *Director: Mac Alejandre *Cast: David Archuleta, Jasmin Curtis-Smith and Eula Caballero *Extended Cast: G. Toengi, Gelli de Belen, Aiko Melendez, John Estrada, Joseph Bitangcol, Alwyn Uytingco, Ana Capri, Byron Ortile, Mon Confiado, David Bianco, Aria Felco, RS Francisco and Perla Bautista *Special Appearance: Jay Durias 'Valiente' *Time: 09:30 PM – 10:00 PM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Action, Romance, Epic, Drama, Mystery, Thriller *Director: Joel Lamangan *Cast: JC De Vera, Oyo Boy Sotto, Niña Jose and Nadine Samonte *Supporting Cast: Jaclyn Jose, Mark Gil, Michael de Mesa, Gina Alajar, John Regala, Tony Mabesa, Jay Aquitania, Jaime Pebangco, Racquel Villavicenci and Jhiz Deocareza *Special Participation: Czarina Suzara, Lianne Valentin, Ross Fernando, Arvic Rivero, Cogie Domingo, Biboy Ramirez, Ciara Sotto and Kathleen Hermosa 'Wow Mali! (Monday)' *Time: 10:00 PM – 11:00 PM *Duration: 1 hour *Category: Comedy, Gag Show, Reality Show, Pranks *Host: Joey de Leon 'Humanap Ka Ng Panet (Tuesday)' *Time: 10:00 PM – 11:00 PM *Duration: 1 hour *Category: Comedy, Sitcom, Action *Produced: Viva Television *Director: Wenn Deramas *Cast: Andrew E., Young JV, Keempee De Leon, Jimmy Santos, Keanna Reeves, Sarah Geronimo and Danita Paner *Supporting Cast: IC Mendoza, Dennis Padilla, Gabby Concepcion, John Estrada, Lucy Tores-Gomez, Alex Gonzaga, Kim Gantioqui, Angelica Jones, Dina Bonnevie, Jon Santos, Bobby Andrews, JC De Vera, Brod Pete, Nova Villa and Maricel Soriano 'Bagets: Just Got Lucky (Wednesday)' *Time: 10:00 PM – 11:00 PM *Duration: 1 hour *Category: Youth Oriented Drama *Produced: Viva Television *Director: Mark Reyes *Cast: AJ Muhlach, Nadine Lustre, Josh Padilla, Rico Dela Cruz, Shy Carlos, Aki Torio, Meg Imperial, Eula Caballero and Imee Schweighart 'Untold Stories mula sa Face to Face (Thursday)' *Time: 10:00 PM – 11:00 PM *Duration: 1 hour *Category: Real Life Drama *Host: Amy Perez 'Pidol's Wonderland (Friday)' *Time: 10:00 PM – 11:00 PM *Duration: 1 hour *Category: Comedy, Fantasy, Sitcom, Family *Director: Eric Quizon *Cast: Dolphy 'Pilipinas News (Live)' *Time: 11:00 PM – 11:30 PM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: News *Anchors: Dong Puno, Cheri Mercado, Jove Francisco and Cristy Fermin *Segment Anchors: Manu Sandejas and Claudine Trillo 'Wanted (Monday)' *Time: 11:30 PM – 12:00 MN *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Public Affairs, Investigative Program, Reality Show, Public Service *Host: Raffy Tulfo 'Journo (Tuesday)' *Time: 11:30 PM – 12:00 MN *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Investigative News, Magazine Show, Public Affairs, Docmentary *Host: Luchi Cruz-Valdez 'Anggulo (Wednesday)' *Time: 11:30 PM – 12:00 MN *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Investigative News, Magazine Show, Public Affairs, Docmentary *Host: Luchi Cruz-Valdez *Main Corespondents: Benjie Dorango, Jove Francisco, Maricel Halili, Roices Naguit-Sibal and Ina Zara 'Insider (Thursday)' *Time: 11:30 PM – 12:00 MN *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Public Affairs, Documentary, Investigative *Host: Erwin Tulfo, Cheryl Cosim, Paolo Bediones, Raffy Tulfo, Cherie Mercado, Martin Andanar, Lourd De Veyra and Atty. Mike Templo 'Bitag (Friday)' *Time: 11:30 PM – 12:00 MN *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Public Service, Investigative *Host: Ben Tulfo 'Juicy! (Live)' *Time: 12:00 MN – 12:30 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Entertainment News, Talk Show *Host: Cristy Fermin, Alex Gonzaga, IC Mendoza, Shalala, Gladys Reyes and Rudelyn Macayan 'The Medyo Late Nite Show with Jojo A. (Live)' *Time: 12:30 AM – 01:00 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Talk Show, Variety Show *Director: Bahjo Cabauatan *Host: Jojo Alejar 'Saturdays' 'Family Rosary Crudade' *Time: 04:30 AM – 05:30 AM *Duration: 1 hours *Category: Religious *Host: Rev. Fr. Erick Santos *Segment Host: Ces Datu and Claudine Zialcita 'Maunlad Na Agrikultura' *Time: 05:30 AM – 06:00 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Agricultural, Livelihood *Host: Nina Taduran 'Alagang Kapatid' *Time: 06:00 AM – 07:00 AM *Duration: 1 hour *Category: Health Oriented, Medical *Host: Cheryl Cosim *Segment Host: Dr. Walter Laurel, Dr. Ali Bilas, Coach Noelle De Guzman, Chef Jeremy Favia and Chef Francis Tolentino '6teen' *Time: 07:00 AM – 07:30 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Teen Sitcom 'Trollz' *Time: 07:30 AM – 08:00 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Teen Anime 'Winx Club' *Time: 08:00 AM – 08:30 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Teen Anime 'Batibot' *Time: 08:30 AM – 09:00 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Children, Educational *Muppet characters: Koko Kwik-Kwak, Manang Bola, Kapitan Basa, Sitsiritsit and Alibangbang, Ningning and Gingging, Irma Daldal, Tikyo Tiktilaok, Direk and Sultan Parachibum *Human characters: Kuya Bodjie, Ate Sienna, Kuya Mario, Ate Isay and Kuya Elmar 'Ni Hao, Kai Lan' *Time: 09:00 AM – 09:30 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Children, Educational 'Team Umizoomi' *Time: 09:30 AM – 10:00 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Children, Educational, Musical, Preschool 'Spongebob Squarepants' *Time: 10:00 AM – 10:30 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Comedy, Dark Comedy, Sitcom, Educational 'Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness' *Time: 10:30 AM – 11:00 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Action, Comedy, Adventure, Fantasy 'T.U.F.F. Puppy' *Time: 11:00 AM – 11:30 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Comedy, Action, Adventure 'The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron' *Time: 11:30 AM – 12:00 NN *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Comedy, Science Fiction, Action, Adventure, Educational 'Game N Go (Live)' *Time: 12:00 NN – 03:00 PM *Duration: 3 hours *Category: Variety Show, Game Show, Comedy *Director: Danny Caparas *Host: Edu Manzano, Rico J. Puno, Pretty Trizsa, Shalani Soledad, Wendy Valdez, Arnell Ignacio, Gelli de Belen and Tuesday Vargas *Co-Host: Alex Gonzaga, Luningning, Eugene Domingo, Milagring, JC De Vera, Mariposa, Jasmine Curtis-Smith and Empoy Marquez *Featuring: GNG Hot Stuff, Anna S. Feliciano and DJ Coki Meneses 'Sabado Sineplex' *Time: 03:00 PM – 05:00 PM *Duration: 2 hour *Category: Movies 'Will Time Bigtime (Live)' *Time: 05:00 PM – 07:45 PM *Duration: 2 hrs. and 45 mins. *Category: Variety Show, Game Show, Comedy *Director: Jojo Jardeleza *Host: Willie Revillame *Co-Host: Mariel Rodriguez, Sugar Mercado, Camille Villar, Valerie Concepcion and Lovely Abello *Featuring: Bigtime Girls, DJ Coki Meneses, Anna S. Feliciano and Owen Ercia 'Regal Shocker' *Time: 07:45 PM – 08:30 PM *Duration: 45 minutes *Category: Iconic Horror, Thriller *Produced: Regal Television 'The Jose and Wally Show starting Vic Sotto' *Time: 08:30 PM – 09:30 PM *Duration: 1 hour *Category: Comedy, Sitcom, Game Show *Director: Bert De Leon *Cast: Vic Sotto, Jose Manalo and Wally Bayola *Supporting Cast: Boboy Garovillo, Miriam Quiambao, Dianne Medina, Niña Jose, Erika Padilla, Mcoy Fundales, Jimmy Santos and Roi Calilong 'Real Confessions' *Time: 09:30 PM – 10:30 PM *Duration: 1 hour *Category: Real Life Drama Anthology *Host: Cristy Fermin 'Tutok Tulfo' *Time: 10:30 PM – 11:30 PM *Duration: 1 hours *Category: Investigative News, Public Affairs *Host: Erwin Tulfo 'Aksyon (Live)' *Time: 11:30 PM – 12:00 MN *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: News *Anchors: Alex Santos and Maricel Halili 'Sundays' 'Sunday TV Mass: Community Mass on TV5 (Live)' *Time: 06:00 AM – 07:00 AM *Duration: 1 hour *Category: Gospel, Religious 'Alagang Kapatid' *Time: 07:00 AM – 08:00 AM *Duration: 1 hour *Category: Health Oriented, Medical *Host: Cheryl Cosim *Segment Host: Dr. Walter Laurel, Dr. Ali Bilas, Coach Noelle De Guzman, Chef Jeremy Favia and Chef Francis Tolentino 'Spongebob Squarepants' *Time: 08:00 AM – 08:30 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Comedy, Dark Comedy, Sitcom, Educational 'Hannah Montana' *Time: 08:30 AM – 09:00 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Drama, Comedy, Musical 'The Suite Life of Zack and Cody' *Time: 09:00 AM – 09:30 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Family, Teen Sitcom 'NTX' *Time: 09:30 AM – 10:00 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Drama, Comdy, Action 'Sunday Sineplex' *Time: 10:00 AM – 11:30 AM *Duration: 1 hrs. and 30 mins. *Category: Movies, Specials 'Toink! Sino Ang Tama? (Live)' *Time: 11:30 AM - 12:00 NN *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: Game Show *Host: Alex Gonzaga and Chris Tiu *Segment Host: Pretty Trisha and Gene Padilla 'Lokomoko' *Time: 12:00 NN - 1:00 PM *Duration: 1 hour *Category: Sketch Comedy *Cast: Caloy Alde, Voyz Avenue, Eula Caballero, Rainier Castillo, Yana Asisto, JC De Vera, Sarah Geronimo, Edgar Alan Guzman, Empoy Marquez, Dianne Medina, Long Mejia, Keanna Reeves, Luningning, Milagring, Mariposa, Arci Muñoz, Valeen Montenegro, Joseph Bitangcol, Alwyn Uytingco and Tuesday Vargas 'Wow Samurai!' *Time: 01:00 PM – 02:00 PM *Duration: 1 hours *Category: Comedy, Game Show *Host: Joey De Leon, Mr. Fu, Ruffa Mi and Wilma Doesnt 'Hey! It's Saberdey! (Live)' *Time: 02:00 PM – 03:00 PM *Duration: 1 hours *Category: Musical Variety Show *Director: Al Quinn *Host: JC de Vera, Danita Paner, Alex Gonzaga and IC Mendoza *Performers: Arci Munoz, AJ Muhlach, Nadine Lustre, Kean Cipriano, Josh Padilla, Shy Carlos, Meg Imperial, Rico Dela Cruz, Eula Caballero, Aki Torio, Rose Van Ginkel, Diane Medina, Sarah Geronimo, Rodjun Cruz, Jasmine Curtis-Smith, Rachelle Ann Go, Bugoy Drilon, Rainier Castillo, Jazz Ocampo, Victor Basa, Charlie Green, Gloc-9, Dino Imperial, Gee-Ann Abrahan, Erik Santos, Carla Humphries, Karel Marquez, John Lloyd Cruz, David Archuleta, Edgar Allan Guzman, Charice Pempengco, Jon Avila, Lucky Mercado, Gerald Santos, Mark Bautista, Wendy Valdez, Princess Ryan, Jan Nieto, Yana Asistio, Young JV, Somedaydream, Voyz Avenue, Sabrina Orial, Jay Perillo, Marvin Ong, Annyka Asistio, Star Factors Final 12, Ritz Azul, Morissette Amon and Christian Samson 'Kapitan Awesome' *Time: 03:00 PM – 04:00 PM *Duration: 1 hour *Category: Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure *Produced: Viva Television *Director: Joyce Bernal *Cast: Martin Escudero and Empoy Marquez *Supporting Cast: Andrew E., Alwyn Uytingco, Aki Torio, Alchris Galura, Stephanie Sol, Shy Carlos and Morisette Amon. 'Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed (Live)' *Time: 04:00 PM – 05:30 PM *Duration: 1 hrs. and 30 mins. *Category: Showbiz Oriented Talk *Host: Ruffa Gutierrez, Cristy Fermin, Dolly Ann Carvajal, Zoren Legaspi and Mo Twister *Segment Host: Mr. Fu 'USI: Under Special Investigation' *Time: 05:30 PM – 06:30 PM *Duration: 1 hour *Category: Investigative News, Documentary, Reality Show, Public Affairs *Host: Paolo Bediones 'Pidol's Wonderland' *Time: 06:30 PM – 07:15 PM *Duration: 45 minutes *Category: Comedy, Fantasy, Sitcom, Family *Director: Eric Quizon *Cast: Dolphy 'Pinoy Explorer' *Time: 07:15 PM – 08:00 PM *Duration: 45 minutes *Category: Edutainment, Infotainment, History, Travel *Director: Rowell Santiago *Cast: Aga Muhlach 'Talentadong Pinoy (Live)' *Time: 08:00 PM – 9:00 PM *Duration: 1 hours *Category: Reality Show, Talent Competition, Game Show *Director: Rich Ilustre *Host: Ryan Agoncillo 'The Biggest Game Show in the World-Asia' *Time: 09:00 PM – 10:00 PM *Duration: 1 hour *Category: Reality Competition, Game Show *Host: Richard Gomez and Joey de Leon 'Sunday Mega Sine' *Time: 10:00 PM – 12:00 MN *Duration: 2 hours *Category: Movies, Specials 'Aksyon (Live)' *Time: 12:00 MN – 12:30 AM *Duration: 30 minutes *Category: News *Anchors: Alex Santos and Maricel Halili Program production 'TV5 Broadway Centrum' Located at New Manila, Quezon City, The Westside theater houses TV5 programs Public Atorni: Asunto o Areglo, Hey! it's Saberdey!, Toink! Sino Ang Tama?, The Medyo Late Nite Show with Jojo A. and Face to Face. 'News5' Main article: TV5 News and Information (Wikipedia) 'Competition' On its second month since its re-launch last August 9, 2008, TV5 has been reportedly on Top 3 based on the AGB Nielsen survey. It also gained its rating on their morning block. Most watched of it is the Filipino dubbed Spongebob Squarepants. But upon the year 2010, it began its competition with ABS-CBN and GMA Network. It began producing its first reality tabloid talk show, Face to Face, hosted by Amy Perez. Upon October 2010, it gained popularity upon airing its first comedy game show Laugh or Lose, hosted by Bossing Vic Sotto. Most especially, it rose to the occasion by airing [[Will Time Bigtime|'Willing Willie']], hosted by Willie Revillame upon his defection from ABS-CBN. In 2011, Sunday TV Mass: Community Mass on TV5 also ranked to compete with the gospel show ABS-CBN’s The Healing Eucharist TV Mass ' ' and GMA’s''' In Touch with Dr. Charles Stanley, '''Andar ng mga Balita on TV5, anchored''' by Martin Andanar with simulcast on '''AksyonTV, TeleSingko and 92.3 News FM ranked to compete with ABS-CBN’s DZMM simulcast Gising Pilipinas, Sabado Sineplex also ranked the Foreign and Pinoy movies at 3:00-5:00pm right before Will Time Bigtime against top showbiz-oriented show ABS-CBN’s Entertainment Live at 2:30-3:30pm and GMA’s Startalk at 2:30-4:30pm slots and Alagang Kapatid, hosted by Cheryl Cosim ranked the medical program airs weekends putting against with ABS-CBN’s Salamat Dok and GMA’s Pinoy MD on Saturday 6:00-7:00am timeslots and Amor of God on Sundays 7:00-7:30am timeslots. On September 3, 2011, Family Rosary Crusade returns to TV5 airs every Saturdays at 4:30-5:30am as a replacement for Family Matters, before moving to UHF news channel AksyonTV, it was putting against GMA’s JIL talk show PJM Forum at 4:30-5:00am slots and the news programs Adyenda, anchored by Joel Villanueva at 5:00-5:30am slots while Maunlad Na Agrikultura, hosted by Nina Taduran returns on TV5 airs every Saturdays at 5:30-6:00am putting against GMA’s public service program Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko and ABS-CBN’s DZMM Teleradyo. In October 1, 2011, TV5 will be introduce a newest first-ever noontime show on Pilipinas Win Na Win, which Is the former network ABS-CB'''N Network while putting against to compete with '''ABS-CBN’s Happy, Yipee, Yehey! and GMA’s Eat Bulaga!. On October 2, 2011, Hey it's Saberdey! moved to its Sunday teen variety show against top teen drama series ABS-CBN’s Growing Up and GMA’s Tween Hearts, but on January 1, 2012, along with the Sunday noontime slots of sketch-comedy gag show Lokomoko, the comedy-game show Celebrity Samurai and teen variety show Hey it's Saberdey! it was putting against to compete with ABS-CBN’s ASAP at 12:15-3:00pm slots and GMA’s Party Pilipinas at 11:30am-3:00pm slots. November 5, 2011, TV5 will launches all-new Sabado Panalo block with three new shows including the comedy-game show series The Jose and Wally Show starring Vic Sotto, the iconic horror thriller series Regal Shocker, produced by Regal Television and Real Confessions, hosted by Cristy Fermin to compete with ABS-CBN's Maalaala Mo Kaya at 7:00-8:00pm slots, TV Patrol Weekend at 8:00-8:30pm slots, Toda Max at 8:30-9:30pm slots and Pinoy Big Brother Unlimited at 9:30-10:30pm slots and GMA’s Spooky Nights Presents, Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho and Imbestigador. On November 7, 2011, TV5 and Viva Television launched its first-ever teen series Popstar TV, hosted by popstar princess Sarah Geronimo, which is shares contract between ABS-CBN as the 8-year executive contract of the Kapamilya network and TV5 as part of Kapatid network contract, it airs every 4:30-5:00pm slots, upon January 2, 2012, it was aired as a teen-oriented magazine series. Tutok Tulfo, hosted by Erwin Tulfo also ranked the investigative news program airs on Saturdays 10:30-11:30pm against with ABS-CBN’s comedy gag show Banana Split at 10:45-11:45pm slots and GMA’s investigative news program Imbestigador at 10:00-11:00pm slots and News5 public affairs programs such as Wanted, hosted by Action man Raffy Tulfo, Journo, hosted by News5 head Luchi Cruz-Valdez, Anggulo, Public Atorni, hosted by Atty. Persida Rueda-Acosta and Bitag, hosted by Ben Tulfo airs at 11:30pm-12:00mn timeslots to compete with ABS-CBN’s XXX, Patrol ng Pilipino, Storyline, Krusada and S.O.C.O. at 11:45pm-12:30am slots and GMA’s I-Witness, Reporters Notebook, Born to be Wild, Rescue and Tunay na Buhay at Monday-Thursday slots and Fridays 12:00mn-12:30am slots. On January 16, 2012, Glamorosa offering as drama-serye moved to 9:00-9:30pm timeslots right after Wil Time Bigtime, hosted by Willie Revillame to compete with ABS-CBN’s Walang Hanggan at 9:00-9:45pm slots and GMA’s Legacy at 8:45-9:30pm slots, P.S. I Love You offering as teleserye produced by Viva Television moved to 9:30-10:00pm timeslots as a replacement for Korean dramas Temptation of Wife while on January 23 to compete with reality shows ABS-CBN’s Pinoy Big Brother UnliNight and GMA’s Survivor Philippines Celebrity Doubles Showdown at Monday-Thursday 9:30-10:45pm slots and Friday 9:30-10:30pm slots and Who Wants To Be A Millionaire Philippines, hosted by Bossing Vic Sotto also ranked the game show produced by Viva Television and airs every Sundays 7:30-8:30pm against to compete with ABS-CBN’s lifestyle show Rated K and GMA’s I Bilib at 7:30-8:00pm slots and SNBO Double Treats at 8:00-11:30pm slots. Upon January 29, 2012, Bagets: Just Got Lucky moved to 3:00pm timeslots putting against to compete with ABS-CBN’s Growing Up and GMA’s Tween Hearts along with Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed moved to 4:00-5:30pm timeslots putting against to compete with ABS-CBN’s The Buzz and GMA’s Showbiz Central at 4:00-6:00pm slots. On January 30, 2012, Face to Face moved from 3:30-4:30pm slots to 10:30-11:30am slots putting against top shows ABS-CBN’s Kapamilya Blockbusters at 10:00-11:30am slots and GMA’s Kapuso Film Festival at 10:00-11:30am slots while Juicy! moved to 11:30am-12:00nn timeslots to compete with GMA’s Kusina Master and ABS-CBN’s Mundo Man ay Magunaw at 11:30am-12:15pm slots. Aksyon moved to 6:00-7:00pm timeslots while begin its putting against to compete with ABS-CBN’s TV Patrol at 6:30-7:45pm slots and GMA’s 24 Oras at 6:30-8:00 pm slots right before Wil Time Bigtime, hosted by Willie Revillame moved to 7:00-9:00pm timeslots and Aksyon JournalisMO at 11:00-11:30pm timeslots putting against to compete with ABS-CBN’s Bandila at 11:15-11:45pm slots and GMA’s Saksi at Monday-Thursday at 11:00-11:30pm slots and Fridays 11:30-12:00mn slots. TV5 will be airing double public service programs back-to-back air at 5:00-6:00pm timeslots T3: Kapatid Sagot Kita, hosted by Tulfo Brothers: Raffy, Ben and Erwin airs at 5:00-5:30pm and Public Atorni: Asunto o Areglo as the weekday court show, hosted by Public Attorney's Office chief, Atty. Persida Rueda-Acosta airs at 5:30-6:00pm as part of TV5’s Primetime Panalo block, while Humanap Ka Ng Panget, starting Andrew E. moved to Tuesdays slots and Pidol's Wonderland, starting King of Comedy Dolphy moved to Fridays slots.. On February 5, 2012, USI: Under Special Investigation, hosted by Paolo Bediones every Sundays will be returning to 5:30-6:30pm timeslots putting against with ABS-CBN’s Goin Bulilit at 6:00-6:30pm slots and GMA’s Pepito Manaloto at 6:00-6:45pm slots and the Sunday movies will be launched Sunday Mega Sine' as a Pinoy and Foreign movies and TV specials at 10:00pm-12:00mn slots before Aksyon Linggo to compete with ABS-CBN’s Gandang Gabi, Vice! at 10:00-11:00pm slots and Sunday’s Best at 11:00pm-1:00am slots and GMA’s SNBO Double Treats at 8:00pm-12:00mn slots. On February 6, 2012, TV5 will relaunched the first-ever morning show Good Morning Club as the result of the merger of Sapul sa Singko and Kumare Klub putting against to compete with ABS-CBN’s Umagang Kay Ganda at 4:45-8:00am slots and GMA’s Unang Hirit at 5:00-8:15am slots. On February 12, 2012, TV5 will be launches the Sunday half-hour noontime game show Toink! Sino Ang Tama? airs at 11:30am-12:00nn timeslots before Lokomoko, while Pinoy Explorer, hosted by Aga Muhlach airs at 6:30-7:15pm timeslots against to compete with ABS-CBN’s Junior MasterChef Pinoy Edition at 6:30-7:30pm slots and GMA’s Kap’s Amazing Stories at 6:30-7:30pm slots. Who Wants To Be A Millionaire Philippines, hosted by Bossing Vic Sotto will be moving to 7:15-8:00pm timeslots against with ABS-CBN’s Rated K at 7:30-8:30pm slots and GMA’s I Bilib at 7:30-8:00pm slots while Talentadong Pinoy, hosted by Ryan Agoncillo moving to 8:00-9:00pm slots to against of ABS-CBN’s TV Patrol Weekend at 8:30-9:00pm slots. The Biggest Game Show in the World Asia, hosted by Richard Gomez and Joey De Leon will start aired every Sundays 9:00-10:00pm slots putting against with ABS-CBN’s Pinoy Big Brother Unlimited at 9:00-10:00pm slots. 'Digitalization' The National Telecommunications Commission (NTC) ordered that all analog TV broadcast transmission will be terminated by 11:59 p.m. on December 31, 2015, requiring television service providers to migrate to DTT by that time. Currently, the network conducts test broadcast on UHF Channel 47.[12] The management of ABC is planning for digitalization by the last quarter of 2010.[13] 'TV and radio stations nationwide' 'International broadcast' TV5 programs are seen internationally via Kapatid TV5, and is currently available in Guam, the Middle East, North Africa, Europe, and the United States. Entities and ventures 'Subsidiaries' *Operation Tulong BayanOperation Tulong Bayan project *Cignal Digital TV *CineMabuhay *Cinema 5 *TV5 Records *TV5 Kapatid Foundation, Inc. *News5 *Talent 5 *TV5 Creative and Entertainment Production *TV5 International *Aksyon TV International *TV5 Regional *Sports5 *TV5-Viva Soundtraxx (a partnership with Viva Entertainment) *Radyo5 *TV5 Home VIdeo *Rescue 5 *TV5 Interactive *Dokyu 5 *PLDT-Smart Foundation *MEGA Publishing Group/TV5 Magazines 'Affiliates and productions' *MPB Primedia, Inc. *Unitel PicturesUnitel Pictures *Pixelgrain, Inc.Laurice Guillen's company *Blue Screen Entertainmenthttp://sites.google.com/site/bluescreenentertainment/services *Red Communicationshttp://www.red.com.my/index.htm *Jojoatv Entertainment *Jesuit Communications Foundation *Bigtop Media Productions, Inc. *Double Vision *M-Zet TV Production *Wil Productions, Inc. *Nation Broadcasting Corporation *PBN Bicol *Philippine Children's Television Foundation *Mega Productions, Inc. *Regal Multimedia Production, Inc. *Viva Television References External links *Official Site *Official News Site *Official International Site *Official Sports Site (AKTV) *Associated Broadcasting Company on Facebook (under the username: TV5manila) *Associated Broadcasting Company on Twitter (under the username: TV5manila) *Associated Broadcasting Company's channel on YouTube (under the username: TV5Philippines) *Net 25 Program Schedule *‘Nandito Ako,’ ‘Super Sine Specials,’ and ‘Pilipinas News’ to Premiere on TV5 this Monday *TV5 Network Launch “Game N Go” as Noontime Show *ABS-CBN Program Schedule *TV5 Programs in 2012 *TV5 Program Schedule on October 3-November 27, 2011 *GMA-7 Program Schedule *TV5 Kapatid in 2012 *Nickelodeon Philippines Schedule *Richard Quan Topbills NET 25's First Teleserye, ‘5 Girls And A Dad’ *TV5 launches 12 new shows *"Game 'N Go" to join "Eat Bulaga and "It's Showtime" in noontime ratings battle starting March 2012 *TV5 mounts first quarter storm *TV5 Fires On All Fronts With Hot Offerings *PTV-4 Program Schedule *ZTV 33 Program Schedule *SkyCable: Channel Line-Up *ZTV 33 Programs *Light TV 33 Schedule *Flames (2011 film) *inTV-CCTN 47 Shows Category:Television in the Philippines